First step towards normal
by fairytalelovr
Summary: Spoilers for 4x04. Based on the promo. Emma is anxious, and she feels a bit out of character. Killian is delighted with the invitation.


**SPOILERS FOR 4x04. Based on the promo, goes from Emma asking Killian out up to their date. It'll have three parts.**

"_I'm here to ask you out_."

Emma huffed, recognizing the ridiculousness of the situation. She was 30 years old, had a twelve year old son, had magic, was the Sheriff and the Savior and here she was, in front of the mirror practicing like a elementary school student how to ask her crush out. Pathetic. And yet, she couldn't shake the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies! Butterflies in her stomach! To what she'd been reduced.

"Mom, Grandma is– What are you doing?"

Great, now she was blushing furiously. Could she get any _more_ out of character? "I was… ahn… I was just…"

"Were you practicing in front of the mirror?" the cheeky kid had the nerve to smirk and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine, _yes_. I was… I'm going to ask Killian out on a date." she said, then bit her lip "Kid, I should…"

"Don't worry mom, I have eyes. I know there's something going on with you two."

"And you… You don't mind?"

"Why should I? Mom, what I said back in New York still stands. And besides, he makes you smile. I haven't seen you smile like that for anyone but me. Not Walsh. And never dad."

"I just… I know that before Neverland you were…."

"Mom, every kid wants their parents back together. I guess it's natural. And I… I guess I wanted you two together not only because it'd give me a real family, but because I thought it'd make _you_ happy. I just… I want you to be happy mom. And if Killian is the one who makes you happy, then I say go for it." Emma smiled again. Her son was so smart! "But I think he should be aware that grandpa has been giving me sword fight lessons. In case he is stupid enough to try and break your heart."

Said heart almost burst with warmth. "Come on, you." she said, half hugging him and dragging him down the stairs "What were you saying about your grandma?"

"Breakfast is ready!" said Mary Margaret "What took you two so long?"

"Mom is asking Killian out on a date."

For a beat the room was frozen and then the spoon David had been holding fell on the counter with a loud crack. Mary Margaret opened one of the biggest smiles Emma had ever seen and dropped her mug, crossing the kitchen to hug her daughter. "But this is great news! Isn't it David?"

"Yeah…" he croaked "Pretty… good news."

But his wife was not even paying attention. "Oh this is so exciting! Where are you going? What are you doing? What are you wearing? You want help with your hair? I can…"

"Mom! What the– calm down! I just… I haven't… how can you even be more excited than me?"

"Oh Emma, it's your first date!" said the brunette and Emma snorted, thinking of snow monsters, ice walls and champagne. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be here to help you with wardrobe, hair and make up!"

Emma sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid her mom and feeling strangely pleased at this pre-prom excitement. After everything they'd lost, why not indulge her mother and allow her a motherly _normal_ moment? "Fine. I'll just… I'll go and ask him and then I'll come here and you can spend all afternoon driving me crazy and dolling me up."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands in excitement and then rushed to soothe the crying baby Neal. David seemed very pensive on the kitchen counter, and Emma approached with caution. "Dad?"

"I am…" he sighed "I'm happy for you Emma. I told you after Neverland to enjoy the moments, and I'm so happy that you're finally listening. And I… I know – believe me, I _know_ that Killian would break his heart before breaking yours, and you could do no better than a man like that… I just…."

"Did you just give him your seal of approval?"

He chuckled. "You're my baby girl, Emma, and you always will be, not matter how old you are or how many years we've lost. And I know you already have Henry, I just… I guess I'm not ready to share you yet."

"He's not stealing me away. We're family, we're stuck together."

They both smiled and Emma felt that wave of warmth that'd been coming accompanied by the feeling of home lately. She stole the last bite of toast form her father's plate, then threw her coat on and left.

If Henry's announcement and her parents' subsequent reaction had diverted her attention, it was now back with full force to the anxiousness. _You're being ridiculous_, she thought, _get a grip_. But she couldn't. Deep down she was still a lost girl afraid of rejection.

In the end, Henry had to convince her – three times – that there was no reason to chicken out. But it wasn't until Elsa joined his chorus – after a hasty explanation of the situation – that Emma finally took a deep breath and entered the diner.

.

.

"_I'm here to ask you out_."

Killian's brain took a moment to process the words. And then a lazy smile spread on his face. She looked adorable, and nervous and he could feel fireworks exploding in his chest.

"I mean we don't have to, if you don't want to… I just thought that a quiet dinner might be a nice change and then–"

"Emma, love," he interrupted her rambling, taking extreme delight in her anxiousness. Emma Swan was nervous. And she was adorable. "Nothing would bring me greater pleasure. Just say the time."

She smiled, one of those rare smiles that didn't bleed of sarcasm. "Tonight. Eight pm."

"I shall see you then."

She smiled again, bit her lip and then leaned in for the quickest peck on his lips. "I'll see you then." and she left the diner, leaving a dumbstruck pirate behind. He saw through the glass her heading back in the direction of the loft, Elsa tagging along. A mug clunking against the counter brought him back.

"Did my ears deceive me," said Ruby "or did Emma just ask you out."

"Yeah she did." replied Henry, jumping into the stool next to his. Upon his raised eyebrow, the boy shrugged. "I caught her practicing in front of the mirror."

Ruby laughed. "Emma was practicing in front of the mirror? Well, well, so we know she's really looking forward to it. So, what you're gonna wear, pirate?"

Killian looked down to his clothes. "What's wrong with this?"

Ruby laughed again and Henry chuckled. "People dress up for dates." the boy said "Grandma is super-excited to help mom."

He considered that on his mind. Sure, he had another shirt, but it was exactly like the one he was wearing right now. And his other vest had stayed in the Jolly like the bulk of his possessions. "I don't…" he bit his lip for a second "Very well. And where might one acquire such attire?"

"Tell you what, Captain" said the she-wolf "meet me here at three – that's when my shift ends – and I'll take you shopping for a few new things. Emma's best interest obviously."

"Thank you. Though I don't suppose they'd be so kind as your grandmother and accept my coins?"

Ruby shrugged "I don't know. Probably not. Granny does because she can use them to pay the rent. Mr. Gold accepts it." she chanced a look at Henry, measuring her words "With the ice wall we can't leave town. You can try to change your coins for dollars at the pawnshop."

To say he was displeased would be an understatement. But then an idea came into his mind. "Aye, I think I'll do that."


End file.
